spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-03-21
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Gerry Beckley, Josh Lawson, Geneviève Lemon, Frank Woodley, Guests: Gerry Beckley, Josh Lawson, Geneviève Lemon, Frank Woodley Official description Episode Seven (21/03/2007) Our guests this week are Gerry Beckley, Frank Woodley, Genevieve Lemon & Josh Lawson. Myf's Team MYF: Gerry Beckley from America's on the show, and you too can find out just how much he hates having to explain that that horse still doesn't have a name! Gerry Beckley is a founding member of the rock band America. Born in Texas in 1952 to an American father and an English mother, he began playing the piano at age 3 and guitar a few years later. In 1967 Beckley's father became the commander at the U.S. Air Force Base near London, where Gerry played in various school bands and met the core band members that were to become known as 'America', and which got a recording contract under the auspices of former Beatles producer Sir George Martin. Gerry has worked with a wide variety of musicians on many projects. One of the most notable is the recording Like a Brother done with Carl Wilson of the Beach Boys and Robert Lamm of Chicago. Beckley-Lamm-Wilson released Like a Brother in 2001. Beckley continues to write and record music well into the first decade of the 21st century. With Dewey Bunnell, Beckley continues touring worldwide as "America". Feel free to take a peek at Gerry Beckley's Book Shelf and Ipod Playlist Frank Woodley was working at an Indian takeaway shop in Melbourne, when he met Colin at a theatre called St Martins. In 1987, they formed the comedy duo "Lano and Woodley." They performed comedy routines at various shows and comedy festivals leading to them taking out the prestigious Perrier Award at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival (which is like an Oscar in the comedy world) which led to them having their own TV series, The Adventures of Lano & Woodley. Frank Woodley is an exceptional comedian, musician & artist and has been known to succumb to acts inducing concussion in the name of good laughs. Despite Frank's desire to intimately suck Colin's finger as per the gag they've performed 10,000 times, Frank now performs solo. His television appearances include Thank God You're Here, Good New Week Nite and Hey Hey It's Saturday. We just can't get enough of Frank's quirky wit and sublimely funny stage presence on Spicks. Alan's Team ALAN: Interestingly Genevieve is currently performing in the musical of 'Priscilla: Queen of the Desert' and Josh has just finished working on a television series about sailors. Coincidence? Genevieve Lemon is a talented woman with many faces. She featured in two films in the Cannes Film Festival last year, nominated for an AFI, and her cabaret show Lemon Tart nominated for Best cabaret in the 2007 Sydney Critics Awards. She has been loved by Australian audiences since she first started acting in shows such as Prisoner, Neighbours, Steaming through to Priscilla the Stage Musical. She has many film credits, including Suburban Mayhem, The Piano, Charlottes Web, Sweetie, and numerous other films and stage plays. As a singer she has performed on stages all over the country. "Angels in the City" is her band's first album. Check out her many faces on Genevieve Lemon's Online Gallery Actor and comedian Joshua Lawson graduated from NIDA in 2001, and went on to further study improvisation techniques and skills at The Second City and The Groundlings in Los Angles. Lawson has had guest-starring roles in Blue Heelers and Home and Away, but is best-known for his appearances on Thank God You're Here. He is currently filming a lead role in the upcoming television drama Sea Patrol. In 2006, he made his feature film debut in Boytown. Josh cites his comedic influences as 'the old boys of SNL' (Saturday Night Live), the likes of Bill Murray, Steve Martin and the more recent SNL alumni such as Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers and David Spade as well as Englishman Simon Pegg. He has a particular fondness for the Carl Reiner quote "A brilliant mind in panic is a wonderful thing to see", a quote which he sees as having direct reference to improvisation. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes